Hold me tight
by Madness Unleashed
Summary: "We've all gone throught tough things, kid," Roy whispered to the golden-haired boy's ear. "T-then, why is it that you're not crying l-like me?" "Because of the same reason you don't cry while Al's around... I have someone to be strong for." RoyxEd fluff.


_My first, story! YAY. Just a fluffy one shot. R&R, pweaseee? Do you think I own FMA! You whish. PD, Roy's hot. :D_

**Hold Me Tight**

It was so quiet in the Colonel's office, Edward thought. He growled again when he eyed the paper work in front of him over Mustang's desk. He was stuck in the office finishing some reports about the war, under the Colonel's warning that he'll be burnt into crisp by his handif he tried to escape. Edward thought that he wanted to make him suffer as well, and now he knew why Mustang hated paperwork. And the worst was that Al was not there to keep him company. He was out on a mission, in which he had insisted on going too, but Mustang denied the permission, regarding that he had work to finish at the Central. In fact, everyone had gone home already. Lt. Hawkeye offered to stay, but Roy dismissed her, telling her that they'll be fully capable of not killing one another. Breda, Havoc, Fuery, and Falman had left a couple of hours ago, leaving the Colonel and him, (and just few other people) alone.

He growled again and toyed with the pen in his hand. He wanted to trash all the papers away and go home. Few teardrops started hiting the window behing the Colonel's desk, and Ed jumped in his seat when he heard a thunder. His heart started beating faster as he realized there was a thunderstorm about to fall. He asked himself how in hell he hadn't seen that one coming. The sky had been gray the whole day, but he hadn't realized until now. He hated thunderstorms, they scared him and brought back painful memories. He placed the pen in the desk and rested his head in his hand, entangling his fingers to his hair. He felt the coldness of his automail fingers in his forehead.

The failed transmutation, the Gate, Al's body, his limbs... Equivalent Exchange.

It was true he ambitioned the Philosopher's stone. He wanted to ignore the stupid rule, for which they had to pay a high price: their bodies. All he wanted was to get their bodies back. He wanted Alphonse to be human again, not a soul tied to an armor. He wanted him to eat, to sleep, to feel, to be human. Al never blamed Ed, but all he could feel in his heart was guilt. Edward knew it was all his fault, no matter what his brother said. He felt the tears bordering his eyes, threatening to spill out, and he couldn't help it. He rested his head in his arms over the desk, just before Roy walked in the office, carrying his own pile of paperwork.

His dark eyes were fixed in the boy with his head down in the desk. He rolled his eyes and kicked the door closed.

"Fullmetal, Hawkeye may not be here to shoot at you for dozing off at my desk, but..."

And then he heard the sobs, the muffled cries emitting from the blonde boy. He frowned and and walked over. Edward's cheeks were bathed with tears, his eyes forcefully shut, and his brows furrowed. Roy placed the papers over the desk and knelt to the Fullmetal alchemist's height.

"Fullmetal?"

Edward raised his head and his golden orbs met the Colonel's charcoal eyes. He quickly stood up, turning his back to the Colonel and heading to the black couch. Roy suddenly got confused and stood up as well.

"Go away, bastard," Edward murmured, his arms crossed over his chest, still crying.

"Tell me what's going on, Fullmetal."

"Let it be, Mustang," he replied coldly.

Roy walked and stood right in front of him. The younger boy was so short he barely reached his chest. Roy stared down at him and Edward glanced away, tears still running down his flushed cheeks. He didn't really know if the Colonel would understand. Edward was thinking the older man's response was going to be sarcastic or a mock, and besides, Edward was not the type of guy that opened his heart to everyone. Another thunder bolted outside and Edward, shivered and let himself fall into the couch.

"Can you at least try trust in me, Fullmetal? For once?"

Impressive. It was like he had just read his mind. Edward's eyes were filled with tears and his hands clutched in fists at his sides. He opened his mouth but the answer took its time coming out.

"I... I feel guilty, Mustang. For everything that has happened to Al, to me, it has all been my fault."

Roy raised his eyebrows. He hadn't expected it to be so easy. He couldn't figure a correct answer in his head. Edward was being a bit unprofessonal, but then Roy realized the truth. Edward was only a child, a child who was forced to grow up and become an adult before the time that corresponded. But he still had the heart of a boy, he was still a kid.

Roy sat down at Ed's side and pulled his arms around the smalled boy, pulling Ed's face into his chest. He had expected a fist connecting to his face, or a blade traspassing his chest. But insted, he felt Edward moving closer to him, hiding his face in his chest. Roy rested his chin over the other's head, fingers gently running through the golden hair. Fullmetal's hair smelled nice.

"We've all gone throught tough things, kid," Roy whispered to the golden-haired boy's ear.

"Then," he sniffled, "then, why is it that you're not crying l-like me?"

"Because of the same reason you don't cry while Al's around... I have someone to be strong for." And then he kissed his forehead.

Edward started crying even harder and buried his face in Roy's chest again, rounding him with his arms. He didn't even notice when Roy pulled him to his lap. He tightened his grip on him.

"It's all right. Cry it all out, Edward."

"Edward?" the boy asked, facing Roy with his big, amber-like eyes.

Roy grinned and couldn't help but noticing how beautiful the boy looked with confussion spread all over his face and his golden eyes. He cupped the boy's chin with his index and thumb. And then, unconciously, he started leaning forward, his eyes gently closing.

"Yes, Edward..."

And then his crashed his lips to Edwar's soft ones. Edward widened his eyes and remained still, even though his heartbeat's rate had just increased in a dramatic way. The kiss was soft, but charged with Roy's emotions and the feelings of the moment. It only ended when Roy realized what he had just done. He saw the look in Edward's face and the blush covering his cheeks.

"Edward! I'm sorry, I don't even know what I was do...mphf."

And he was silenced when Ed softly pressed his lips to his mouth, timidly raising his arms to the dark-haired man's neck. Roy smirked onto the kiss and placed his arms arount the boy's waist, pulling him closer. The kiss was urgent, but filled with love. Roy got enough sweetness and attempted to make it deeper, slowly licking Edward's lips, asking for entrance. The blonde boy whimpered, but granted the access the Colonel wanted. Roy's expert tongue met Ed's inexperienced one, and Roy loved the contact. Edward had grabbed a fist of Roy's hair, Roy, in response, leaned further, until Edward's back was resting on the couch. Roy leaned over the boy and massaged the roof of his mouth with his tongue. Ed moaned. Roy smirked. He continued tonguing his mouth, until Ed pulled away, panting. Roy smiled when the boy's lips pulled up as well.

"Thank you... Roy."

Roy kissed his forehead.

"You have nothing to be grateful for."

They sat down again, Edward resting his head in a space between the Flame alchemist's chest and shoulder, Roy's arms around him. He sighed contently, feeling loved like he had never felt before. He closed his tired eyes, the addictiveness of Roy's smell and the sound of his heartbeat sending him to a peaceful slumber.

Minutes later, the man noticed the kid sleeping in his arms and smiled gently at how cute and peaceful he looked in his sleep. His face was not angry and his eyebrows were not pulled in a frow, just the hint of a small smile playing in his soft pink lips. The sky was getting seriously dark, and it was gettin late. Roy had no heart to wake him up. Well, he had, but he didn't want to disturb him. He seemed cold, so however he could, he slid out of his coat and placed it around the boy's shoulders. The jacket made him look even smalled because it was enormous for him. Roy chuckled and stood up, with the blonde kid in his arms. He was not that light, but nothing he couldn't deal with. He was using his forearm to hold him and he used his other hand to hold his back and prevent him from falling, his golden head resting in Roy's shoulder.

He went over and peeked his head out the door. When he glanced the both ways and there was no one to be seen. Fine. He got out and closed the door behind him. The paperwork wasn't finished yet, but Mustang would deal with Riza tomorrow. He went as outside as fast as he could, and headed to his car. He slipped the boy in the copilot's sit and Ed sighed in his sleep. Roy grinned and slid into his sit. He turned on the car and then realized he had no idea where Ed lived. He smirked.

He knew where his own house was.

FIN


End file.
